


The Scarf

by BludT9



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 20:17:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11425395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BludT9/pseuds/BludT9
Summary: What's a bored vampire to do?





	The Scarf

Even at night, the darkness still can't get the summer heat out of the air. Another reason for the vampire to lay naked on his bed as he reread one of his favorite books. Fiddleford wondered how long it had been since the last time he read this book as he flipped the page and continued reading. The thin man later found himself losing interest in the book and closed it, tossing it to the other side of the bed. Fiddleford sighed, leaned back and laid his head on his pillow as he stared up at his canopy. The vampire tried his best to keep himself occupied now that his human had been too focused on his research for the past few nights. Not that it bothered Fiddleford that Stanford would rather work than to be with him since he also wanted some alone time. The vampire was already used to not having company coming over on the daily basis for almost two hundred years, after all. He did fine just by going to bars and clubs in search for one night stands/meals, reading books that were either found in his attic and closets or bought from a bookstore, taking strolls in the woods under moonlight, or repairing his machines that control his plumbing and lighting. 

Tonight, however, the blond had nothing left to do except reading a book that he can barely give his full attention to when his mind kept going back to Ford. Ever since the six-fingered human came to the vampire's life, he certainly gave him a lot of things to do in his spare time such as answering Ford's questions about his findings of oddities and creatures or having intimate sessions with him. Fiddleford was fully aware that he missed Stanford, but it would look ridiculous for a graceful, powerful creature of the night like him to go up to Ford and ask for his company.  The brunette should be the one to crawl up to the blond and beg for his attention, instead. Fidds looked at his wristwatch and sighed again when he saw it was only five in the morning which meant he only had an hour left until the sun begins to rise.

Fiddleford decided that he should take a shower before he goes to sleep, he was about to get off his bed until he saw something just poking out from under it. The vampire pulled the item from under the bed and found that it was a deep red scarf. Fidds sat back on the mattress as he placed the scarf on his lap and traced his fingers across its fabric. He didn’t recall owning a red scarf or any scarf for that matter, he then assumed that it belonged to Ford and he somehow left it behind in one of his visits. Fiddleford held the scarf up his nose and took a deep whiff, he hummed in delight at Ford’s scent. The blended aroma of pine and sweat reminded the blond how he would nuzzle against Stanford’s neck whenever he was about to feast on his blood or plant kisses across his bare skin.  
Fidds laid back on his bed as he wrapped the scarf around his neck and continued smelling it. He then started to remember how blissful Stanford looked when he was being pleasured by the vampire with his eyes half closed and his mouth wide open as moans flowed out of it. Fiddleford sighed loudly as his other hand went to his hardening length and began stroking it, envisioning himself being inside the human, watching him shudder and mewl underneath him. Stanford always felt so warm and tight around Fidds which drove him to thrust fiercely into his lover and force those wonderful sounds out of that man. The vampire stroked his member faster at that thought and moaned louder as he arched his back and his other hand held onto Ford’s scarf even tighter.

“Oh, Ford!” Fiddleford gasped as he felt he was reaching his climax. 

He stroked himself a few more times until he cried out and streams of his cum shot out of his cock. Overwhelmed from his high, the blond collapsed on the mattress and panted, he was so exhausted that he didn’t have the strength to leave his bed and shower anymore. The vampire then let himself be drifted into slumber with Ford’s scarf still around his neck.


End file.
